Almost Is Never Enough
by Ms. Baka Tester
Summary: Naruto realizes too late the feelings he has for Hinata. An Accident occurs and Hinata is hurt and goes into a comma. Will he ever get to tell her?
1. Prolouge

Almost Is Never Enough

Prologue

As he lays by her side, he wonders what took him so long to notice. 'Why didn't I notice it before? Is it to late now, will I ever get to tell her?'

Hinatas' steady heartbeat fills the empty hospital room. Naruto slides his chair in closer while locking fingers with Hinata. Taking a deep breath, barely above a whisper he exhaled while saying, "Hinata please come back to me, I need you. I can't do this without you. I can't...I...please come back."

Tears silently left his eyes, Naruto heard footsteps coming down the hall. He knew he couldn't stay forever. He knew he couldn't stay forever. He dried his eyes and reluctantly begin to leave the room. Giving a sad sigh he opened the door to leave not knowing or seeing, Hinata shed a tear.


	2. The War

The War

As Naruto watched the war, waiting for a chance to make a counter attack. As he searched the battlefield he saw the one person who has supported him his whole life. He smiled to himself. Sasuke watching Naruto closely wondered if the dope found a way to get through. 'Maybe the dope found a way through the Kages.'

"Yo, Naruto stop smiling like a dope. Have you figured out a way to end this?"

Silently cursing himself for being seen he said, "Sasuke I can't see an opening, nothing seems to work. Maybe the Kages found something out."

Sasuke nodded and turned his attention back to the battlefield. Naruto glanced one last time at her wondering why she is so important to him now.

**~Scene Change~**

She has fought her hardest and she feels the fatiguefrom what seems like an endless battle. She was stronger, but more than anything she wanted to protect Naruto. She decided she wouldn't give in. it is her ninja, it's their ninja way of life. Silently she said, "Naruto you can count on me."

The whites were everywhere, they seemed to be coming in bigger waves. They were easy to take down, but they just kept coming. 'Neji could handle the zetsu's with ease. Having Gai as his sensi this was nothing but a workout. I have to keep going, I can't stop. I AM STRONGER. With everything I have left I will protect Naruto like he has for me so many times.'

Hinata battle intensity increased. Seeing Hinata find renewed energy encouraged the rest of her platoon. "Go Hinata, lets show them how team 8 has progressed and stand up to anything," Kiba shouted with much enthusiasm. Shino on the other hand nodded his head in agreement. Focusing back on the battle Shino thought 'Naruto will see his comrades power, I won't be counted out this time. Naruto will remember me, he will know me better.'

Things seemed to turn in the favor of the shinobi, then suddenly the battlefield was filled with a dark chakra. The battle suddenly stops, something felt off on both sides. They wondered what was going on. Screams started to randomly erupt from the battlefield. Looking around to find the cause of the screams when she felt her legs go numb. Forcing her limbs to co-operate she slowly stood. Hinata became worried and looked around to see half of the battlefield collapsed. The other half was trying to make sense of what is going happening. Hinata looked towards Naruto. He seemed really nervous. Hinata could tell that he wanted to do something about it. Barely being able to stand Hinata tried to make her way towards Naruto. He looked her way, and started talking to her, but she begin to slowly black out. Naruto ran towards her but she felt herself falling. "Naruto, I love you," is the last thng she whispered before she went unconscious.

**~Scene Change~**

What is happening? I don't understand. Looking around the battlefield for her. I saw her make make her way towards me. "Hinata are you ok?"

Making my way towards her I couldn't help but feel pain when I looked at her now. She had scratches, bruises all over her body, and cuts all over her body. It gave me a new conviction knowing that she could take care of herself, she is strong. She started to wobble and my body reacted. I ran to her but she started to fall. Before she hit the ground I caught her. Her body went limp. "Hinata I love you."


	3. Chakara

Chakara

This chakara I feel isn't normal. I have ran into many powerful and evil foes. This isn't something I have ever experienced before. This felt old and more complex. What is going on. Inside me I felt the kubi stirring inside me.

"**Yo, kit...what are doing? What's up this chakara? I've never felt anything like this before. This feels older than me and I've been around for a long time..."**

Holding Hinata closer, I searched the battlefield for an answer. I have to find a way to help her and save my friends. Closing my eyes listening to the surrounding areas, what is going on?

**~Scene Change~**

I can't move but I'm aware of my surroundings. I can't speak but my brain is still active. I am helpless and I can't help the ones I love. I remember everything. My body started to fell numb and I could do nothing but move towards Naruto. When I felt his arms around me all my senses died. Only briefly I remember Naruto say he loves me. I wanted to tell him my feelings and how I've felt about him for years. My Naruto has come to me and I'm forced to leave him. I begin to wonder if this world is really such a cruel place. My heart aches at the thought of not being able to do anything to help Naruto. I know there is nothing to repay but he has done so much for me, how could I not feel some type of gratitude and appreciation towards him. I am strong because Naruto is strong.'Naruto...I will find a way back to you'

**~Scene Change~**

The field was silent. There wasn't any sound except for the heavy breathing coming from the exhausted ninjas. Suddenly there was a deep earthly laugh erupting throughout the battlefield. Confusion and fear spread to every ninja on the field. Who is could this be? Every ninja and samurai alive is on this battlefield and has been fighting the whole time. The dark chakara became more prominent Naruto searched the field in aspiration. He looked down at Hinata. She is a source of pure light in his life. She always see the the good in those who don't even see it themselves. Hinata knew me before I even knew me. There were times where I felt nothing for this village and wished it nothing but misfortune. I was saved by the kindness of the old man and the quiet and admiration's of Hinata. Shaking his head of the the distraction. Lifting his head taking a deep breath he tried to focus on the events of the present. He began to once again search for the dark chakara. Something about it felt familiar but also old. 'what is this...why?' Finally finding the presence of the dark chakara Naruto looked on at the source with complete hatred.

"It's you..."


	4. The Closer I Get

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO...BUT I OWN SOME OF ITS CHARACTERS**

The Closer I Get

"It's you..."

Anger swelled in Narutos' heart. His hatred could be felt all over the battlefield. No one knew who this mysterious person was beside Naruto. Mumbling erupted from the fellow shinobi as well as confusion.

"Naruto how do you this person," Narutos' dad said.

Not hearing his father Naruto lay Hinata down gently and begins to stand. His body shakes with pure rage.

"How could you do this? You...you...you bastard. We did so much for you and this is how we are repaid. What about all that Hinata has done for you and your people? Why would you do this to her of all people?"

An aery laugh erupted from the mysterious person. The mystery person shook their head wondering how could someone so powerful and young be so stupid. This mysterious person didn't care much for talking and wasting time on something so unimportant to its cause. It begin to gather chakara. Naruto felt it gathering chakara and he knew that once he had gathered enough all of his fellow shinobi would be died. Since Naruto was in a still position for a while he had enough natural energy. He felt renewed and knew that this was the only way to save his fellow shinobi and how Hinata would come back to him.

**~Scene Change~**

***THE FOLLOWING ARE FLASHBACKS ABOUT A YEAR BEFORE THE GREAT WAR***

~12 years ago~

Looking at the requirements for the mission Tsunade wondered who would be the best to send on this mission. The mission called for the utmost covert team possible, but the village was busy. There weren't that many leaf ninja's in the village and those who were are in the hospital or genin who were to young to handle such an important assignment. She shuffled through and found two people who could do it but wondered would work well with each other sense they were on different teams. Making a final decision she called them to her office.

Naruto usually heals quickly, but this cast had this had to be the most annoying thing he had to endure. It itched, he couldn't practice any ninjustu's , and most importantly he couldn't eat ramen the way he wanted. Giving up on the 6th cup of instant ramen cup that is now split all over the floor he laid down in bed. He was physically and mentally drained. His team left him while he was in the hospital yesterday. Out of boredom and shear desire to be free Naruto began to saw into the cast. Although there was some pain there was more joy from the freedom he knew would soon come.

"Naruto Uzumaki please report to Lady Hokage at once," said anbu ninja.

Not hearing the ninja come Naruto jumped in shock. Falling on the floor he felt pain shoot through his arm moaning on the floor he slowly picked himself up. Naruto wondered what Granny Tsunade wanted. He changed out of his ramen stained clothes into new ones and headed towards the Hokage office. In eagerness he ran to the Hokage office wanting to know why he was called.

Hinata begin to practice her gentle fist. Neji had taught her a new technique and she was making it her own. Sometimes she still had difficulty in her training but her motivation never wavers. Neji saw this and has been teaching and training her ever since. She was calling it for today and washeading back to the estate when she was stopped by an anbu.

"Hinata Hyuga please report to Lady Hokage at once."

"Yes," she said with a curtly bow. Although she wished to change out of the clothes she wore for training, she ran to the Hokage office.

Hinata arrived at the Hokage office first bowed respectfully to Tsunade waiting for to see why she was called to the office..

"Hi Hinata I will tell you why you were called here but first we have to wait on Naruto...," Tsunade begin but Hinata begin to zoned out.

'Naruto is coming on a mission with me? I will get show my new technique and I'll be able to hold my own ground on the field and not have to be dependent on others. I will not be a burden as my father thinks of me. Neji has prepared me as well as Kureni sensi. I can finally show off my hard work like you Naruto.'

Naruto came crashing through the door and yelled, "what's up Granny?"

"Naruto I told you not to call me that. Idiot show some manners," Tsunade said as she hit Naruto over the head, "ok back to business Hinata, Naruto you to will be going on a covert mission to the village hidden under the moon. Although you may not know that they don not have nay kages, their village chief Lady Tsukino has for our help...

**cliché dramatic music...**

**Review and feedback is highly appreciated. I'll write more tomorrow...TOTES **

**Bye **


End file.
